Teaser de Liens de parenté
by Lyrashin
Summary: Petit bande annonce de ma prochaine fic !


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin et sa chère double personnalité Lylyth Shin en parfaite collaboration  
  
Duo : Le monde est foutu !  
  
Heero : Amen !  
  
Genre : Ceci est le teaser (bande annonce) de ma prochaine fic publiée sur ffnet. Il va d'abord falloir que je termine celles que j'ai en cours mais elle devrait paraître peu après la fin de Séquestration. Comment résumer cette fic. deux parties :une de Lyra toute seule et une de Lylyth avec Lyra ( cette partie est déjà toute prête dans ma petite tête et il faut vous attendre à un truc pire que Séquestration pour ceux qui l'ont lu !) Pourquoi cette fic ? Très simple Lylyth s'emmerdait et le scénar me trottait dans la cervelle depuis un bout de temps, combinez les deux et ça donne CA !!!  
  
Disclamer : Aucun des persos qui ne sont pas à moi n'a été blessé lors de l'écriture de cette fic, sauf un, devinez lequel !  
Teaser de Liens de Parenté  
  
« Une nouvelle terrible.. »  
  
_ Commandant Treize ! Notre équipe a retrouvé sa trace !  
  
« Une rumeur incroyable. »  
  
_ Vous plaisantez, j'espère !  
  
_ Je crains que non Excellence.  
  
« Une information renversante. »   
  
_ L'un des pilotes de gundam est mon petit frère, Zechs !  
  
_ QUOI ?!!!!  
  
« Un constat apocalyptique. »  
  
_ Lequel est ce ?  
  
_ Duo Maxwell.  
  
_ Le cinglé à la natte ?!  
  
_ Lieutenant Noin ! Je vous interdit de parler ainsi de mon frère !  
  
« Et dont le principal intéressé. »  
  
_ Duo ! Debout ! C'est l'heure du petit déj' !  
  
_ J'arrive Quatre !  
  
_ Baka ! Se lever toujours à dix heures !  
  
« N'est même pas au courant ! »  
  
_ Tu es mon frère !  
  
_ PARDON ?!!! Tu peux me la refaire celle-là ?  
  
_ Ton vrai nom est Draco Kushrénada !  
  
_ Je m'appelle Duo !!!  
  
« Un problème qui doit rester secret. »  
  
_ Alors il vient, comme ça, tranquille et tout, et il me lâche comme ça que je suis son frère ?! Mais c'est quoi cette merde !?  
  
_ Duo ! Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes encore ?  
  
_ Rien du tout Wufei !!!  
  
***  
  
_ Il n'agit pas comme d'habitude !  
  
_ Tu as raison Trowa. Mais s'il ne veut pas en parler que peut-on faire ?  
  
« Une proposition. »  
  
_ Tu peux venir parmi nous quand tu le voudras : Duo Kushrénada sera toujours le bienvenu chez les siens !  
  
_ Merci, c'est gentil, mais sans façon !  
  
« Qui soulève bien des tensions ! »  
  
_ J'accepte !  
  
*** BAM !!!  
  
_ Tu n'es qu'un traître Duo ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !  
  
_ Comme tu voudras Heero !  
  
***  
  
_ Bienvenu dans la famille petit frère !  
  
_ Demi frère seulement Treize !  
  
_ Depuis quand tu joues avec les mots toi ?  
  
_ Depuis que tu vas chez l'esthéticienne !  
  
_ Tiens, en parlant de ça.  
  
« Une famille qui se sert les coudes. »  
  
_ Putain Treize ! Mais comment tu fais pour porter cette tenue ?  
  
_ T'as pas vu ton armoire ?  
  
_ QUOI !!!  
  
***  
  
_ Non ! Pas question que je fasse ça !  
  
_ Mais enfin Duo !  
  
_Non !!! La tenue, ça passe encore, la manucure, c'est pas super mais bon. les cours de bonnes manières ça peux aller, l'équitation, c'est cool, mais il est hors de question que je prenne des cours de danse !!!  
  
_ Mais la s?ur de Zechs n'a pas de cavalier !  
  
_ M'en fous ! Je l'ai casé avec Lucrézia, cette andouille ! Le bonbon peut se débrouiller seule !  
  
_ Mais la fondation.  
  
_ Dis à la fondation que je suis gay et qu'elle me foute la paix !  
  
_ QUOI ?!!!  
  
_ Oups.  
  
***  
  
_ Bonsoir Treize !  
  
_ Lady Une ! Mais que faites vous dans cette tenue sur mon bureau ? Oh. bougez pas, j'ai compris ! DUUUUUOOOOOOO !!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
_ Tu motives les élèves de Mobiles Suits, mais on a trois instructeurs qui sont en dépression nerveuse depuis que tu es dans leur classe !  
  
_ Fais moi instructeur !  
  
_ C'est une blague ?  
  
***  
  
_ Commandant Duo ! Votre frère au téléphone !  
  
_ Je prends ! Allô ! Grand frère !  
  
_ J'ai pris ma décision Duo ! Tu as raison ! Je l'épouse !  
  
_ Yatta ! Tu l'as prévenue au moins ?  
  
_ Oh oh.  
  
« Des amis qui n'oublient pas les leurs. »  
  
_ Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu lui as dit Heero ?! Et deux heures plus tard il mourait pour nous permettre de vivre !  
  
_ Calme toi Quatre !  
  
_ Non Trowa ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Duo est mort par ta faute, Heero !  
  
***  
  
_ Je me rappelle encore de toutes ses petites blagues ! Comme la fois où il m'avait pris mon sabre ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait tellement !  
  
***  
  
_ Pardon Duo ! C'est à cause de moi que tu es parti ! Onegaï !  
  
« Des problèmes en prévisions. »  
  
_ Nous avons capturé le pilote 01 !  
  
_ Ne prévenez pas ses Excellences ! Nous leur livrerons le garçon soumis et docile !  
  
***  
  
_ Non ! Lâchez moi !  
  
_ Ta gueule sale gosse !  
  
_ Non ! Arrêtez !  
  
***  
  
_ Depuis combien de temps est-il chez vous ?  
  
_ Environ deux semaines !  
  
_Je passe le prendre au plus tôt ! Terminé !  
  
_ Putain ! Duo va me tuer !  
  
***  
  
_ Duo, il va vraiment très mal.  
  
_ MAL ??? Comment ça mal ?!  
  
_ Il n'a plus aucune volonté... Il est terrifié.Ils l'ont. brisé ne serait pas un mot suffisant ! Duo ?  
  
_ Thanatos va être de sortie !  
  
_ Oh bon Dieu ! Duo ! Du calme !  
  
« Les productions Shin et fanfictions sont fières de vous présenter une histoire de Lyra et Lylyth Shin ! »  
  
_Treize ! Si elle éloigne pas cette pince à épiler de moi je te jure que.Aaaah !!! Mais ça fais mal !  
  
_ A ton avis, pourquoi cette salle est insonorisée ?  
  
_ Faut souffrir pour être belles !  
  
_ ZECHS !!! TA GUEULE !!!  
  
« Bientôt sur vos ordis ! »  
  
Ca vous a plu comme avance ? Je peux compter sur vos reviews ? 


End file.
